Choices
by Mioneotter
Summary: This incident takes place a month after the final battle. Fred is alive instead of Charlie, Tonks and Remus are dead.Harry is back to Grimmauld palace with little Teddy and is still recovering from all the happenings of the past year and is trying his best to mix up with everyone. Its H/Hr fic
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: It's been a while since I have written anything. So I simply decided to go with a one shot, which didn't remain a one shot! This incident takes place a month after the final battle. Fred is alive instead of Charlie, Tonks and Remus are dead. Harry is back to Grimmauld palace with little Teddy and is still recovering from all the happenings of the past year and is trying his best to mix up with everyone. Its H/Hr fic

Everything belongs to JKR not me!

Chapter 1

It was much better to wake up to a baby yelling than the horrible nightmares which almost killed you or gave you a mini stroke every time you fell of the bed. Harry Potter rushed to the room beside his and tried to pick up little Teddy quickly without hurting him. Three weeks back Harry had cleared all the necessary documents to take charge of his only family and priority-his Godson Teddy Remus Lupin.

"Kreacher!" Harry called out and in no time the little but old elf appeared and bowed to his master. "Get some clean sheets for Teddy and nappies too." Once Teddy woke up Harry never realized how his time flew by. Getting Teddy ready for the day, his breakfast, and entertainment just kept him at the edge all the time. Later as Harry was done cleaning the room off all the toys Teddy had played with and worn himself to sleep the bell of the house rang which was quite unusual…there was no one who would enter the house through muggle means….probably with one exception. Harry looked back at his godson fast asleep and rushed to the door. Harry was not pleased to see what he saw nor was he disappointed. The moment he threw the door open a tired and puffy eyed Hermione stood before him making an effort to smile. He stepped aside to let her in, shut the door and turned to face the only person he could tolerate right now and maybe forever! No words were spoken he simply took a step towards her and wrapped her in his arms. Hermione stood there in Harry's arms trying to stop the stream of tears and calm herself down. Harry patiently stood there for fifteen minutes and gave whatever time Hermione needed. Once she pulled away he took her hand and led her to his bedroom. He thought the dining room or the drawing room was be too formal for his best friend.

Hermione had left in a week after the war to search for her parents. Rather Harry had forced her to leave and let him come along, it had been a long time since she had seen them and Hermione doubted if she would see them again. So she only agreed to go alone and told Harry to take care of other things… Once they settled on the bed Harry asked is in soft voice, "Hermione do u want to talk about it? Or do you wish to rest?" Hermione just sat there holding Harry's hand. She had no idea what to say or do so she simply pulled him closer and rested her head on his shoulder. "I went to the place I most expected them to be, the place where I left them but found the house locked and empty when I got in with the help of magic. It seemed like the place was empty for a long time, I found all the pictures and other things I had left with them, and everything in the house was neatly kept… nothing like a house broken into by death eaters or anything. I stayed around for a few more days almost for two weeks when I couldn't take it anymore I asked the neighbors…they said that…around six months back the police had come around because they got a phone call from a stranger about a mishap in this house later they found the dead bodies of a couple. They tried to collect more information about the couple but didn't find anything only that the two people to die were not the ones who were living in the house they were strangers." Hermione starting sobbing once again and Harry pulled her closer. He couldn't come up with any conclusion. If the memory of Hermione's parents had been erased he could not say what must have happened. Harry then called for Kreacher and told him to make some sandwiches for Hermione. Surprising both Harry and Hermione, Kreacher greeted his master's best friend and said that he was pleased to have her here. Hermione giggled when Kreacher left and cleared her throat before speaking, "Harry did you warn him or something to be nice to me?" "Umm…no I didn't actually even I am surprised." Harry replied with a shrug.

A weird feeling passed through Hermione, like being sad or disappointed that Harry had not given any such warning even though he knew that she would be coming soon and the obvious dislike Kreacher had for her. She ignored it when Kreacher informed that lunch was ready. Just when the pair was heading down the stairs Harry heard some noise from Teddy's room. "Hermione go ahead and start with your lunch I'll be there in a while."Hermione nodded and took the stairs. When Hermione was done with her second piece and wondering what's taking Harry this long she got her answer from Teddy's laughter. She turned to see Harry approaching the table with little Teddy in his arms playing with a magical duck toy which on squeezing blew fake sprinkles of water. Hermione quickly washed her hands and cleared the plate and rushed to take Teddy, who at first was reluctant to go with a stranger…but once Hermione took the other toy from Harry it caught his interest immediately and the duck was forgotten. Harry and Hermione both sat in the drawing room playing with Teddy. Hermione loved to see the bond between Harry and Teddy, it was nothing like a son's relation with his father but not less than in between an elder and younger brother. She was sure it won't take long for them to get even closer. WhenKreacher got Teddy's basket of toys the pair was completely ignored.

Harry and Hermione sat beside each other on the carpet resting against the sofa. Once again Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder and Harry held Hermione's had become one of their most comfortable positions in times of stress since they visited Harry's parents grave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Thanks a lot for everyone's reviews and encouragement.

By the time night came and dinner was served Kreacher made arrangements for Hermione to stay over. Harry was insistent that Hermione stayed with him because there was no other choice. The Borrow was not an option since Harry and Hermione had clearly stated that they needed some time for themselves. As did the rest of the Weasley family. All with Ron's possessive nature and Ginny's disapproval on taking immediate custody of Teddy things had gotten quite rough in no time, among them.

Harry didn't want Hermione to sleep alone at night, he knew since the horrible night spent in Malfoy Manor and the war, Hermione too suffered from sleepless nights with nightmares. Thus again he led her to his room. They sat in silence for a while and then Hermione left to get ready for bed saying, "Harry we should get ready to sleep it felt like a long day!" before leaving, when she kissed Harry on his cheek he held her arms tighter, confused she looked up at him, and met his troubled but intense gaze, in a hoarse voice Harry said, "come here….sleep here…with me." It was more like a statement of plea than a question. Hermione's eyes filled with tears, barely audible she started saying, "Harry you don't need to…" in that instant Harry simply closed the little distance between them and brushed his lips on hers. Hermione closed her eyes and let the tears fall by, one more time Harry kissed her lightly and pulled away. Harry got scared just for a minute when he realized what he had done, but when Hermione kissed him again he felt all the worries disappear. She then wrapped her hands around his neck and softly smiled and whispered, "I'll be right back!"

They spend the whole night in each other's arms talking about nothing in particular about the last few days with Ron and Ginny and how things have changed drastically somehow both of them couldn't stay with the other they were tired of explaining everything to others and pretending to be happy. There were a certain things which Ron was not capable of providing Hermione with…nothing monetary it was more of space and mutual understanding and sacrifices. Harry made a mental note to not forget what Hermione needed he realized that these were the things a girl expected out of a person with whom she decides to spend the rest of her life with. And Hermione wasn't demanding them as her wants, she needed it just for the way she was. In the same manner Harry had some of his own needs which Hermione had been, willingly, fulfilling for the past… god knows how many years….probably since the time they met.

They were up most of the night, no wonder none of them woke up to even Teddy's cry. After a year they were able to have something that could be called as 'sleep'. Comforted in each other's warmth they found some solace after what seemed like an eternity. The pair lazily woke up and got ready in their respective rooms, Harry hurrying a bit since he felt like he ignored Teddy but now that he had Hermione…he wasn't willing to sort his priority…especially among them.

During the delicious breakfast served by Kreacher Hermione asked Harry if he would free him considering his age and all, Hermione really felt bad about all the work he did." The moment I came back." Harry started between bites of his beacon. "I offered Kreacher a pair of my socks just like I did for Dobby but Kreacher refused to take them, he said he wanted to serve me and remain in the Black House till the end, I also offered him to live here freely without taking my orders, but then he started begging for me to keep him. You know Hermione we really can't take an elf getting all emotional. So I agreed to keep him."Harry ended with a shrug. With all this explanation Hermione had a big proud smile on her face and she kissed Harry for the umpteenth time that morning and whispered a' thanks'. Harry chuckled and thought that Hermione probably had that proud smile even when he defeated Voldemort. He then offered to clear the breakfast plates when Hermione told him her wish to take care of Teddy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for the reviews everyone. I was wondering if kary uchiha asakura 22 could translate her review, I was not able to get much out of Google translation…I hope it won't be much trouble. The reason why the chapters are small is, as I said earlier this was supposed to be a one-shot but I went on writing too much so I simply divided the long script into parts where I thought it would be right to break.

Taking advantage of Hermione being home to take care of Teddy and Kreacher being there to assist her, Harry left the house to run some errands in Diagon Alley. Harry ran into Fred just outside Leakey Cauldron and was more than surprised to see him there. They sat at a café nears Gringotts and were filling each other with all that has been happening since Harry got busy with things. In the meantime George had joined them too. Once Harry started talking about Hermione and her parents the twins had a knowing smile on their face. At last when Harry couldn't take it anymore he asked them, "Guys what is it you two are smiling about?" to which Fred replied, "you and Hermione are together right?" "As in being together like you were with Ginny and Hermione with Ron?" George added with a serious tone. Out of habit Harry scratched his forehead and gave them a short explanation about the previous evening Harry was sure that Hermione would understand why he chose to be truthful with these specific Weasley brothers. They nodded grimly and then burst into a fit of laughter. Harry stared at them considering the fact that either he had lost his brains or the two sitting in front of him had.

When they were able to calm themselves down which really took a while, George started explaining, "It's been a while Harry since Everyone…umm almost…everyone in the house is expecting the two of you to get together. Am sure you know who the exceptions are…if you run into our dad, Billy, Fleur, Charlie there won't be any problem for you to be frank about the choices which you and Hermione have made …with the rest of the family it won't be such a good idea." Harry tried to digest this little information and when it was getting late for their work the trio said their good byes with Harry inviting them to see Hermione and Teddy whenever they can.

Harry then hurried to finish all the work he came for and hoped not to run into any other Weasley member. He was greeted several times by strangers who were willing to thank him for what he did; luckily these people didn't create much of a commotion and trouble for this young wizard. Even Harry couldn't apparate into his own house because of the strong safety spells which will require aurors to remove them. Harry didn't mind using the Muggle streets and felt that if there was a place where he could walk freely now then it was only in the Muggle world. Across the street Harry was walking from he found a few boutiques in line and thought of buying Hermione some new clothes…he had done the same thing while shopping for Teddy… he didn't wish to see Hermione in those old clothes worn during the war time.

The excitement with which Harry entered the shop was soon washed away when he realized that he had never done this before. With careful steps Harry approached the middle aged lady at the counter, "Excuse me miss, umm…err... would you assist me in buying a few clothes for my frie…girlfriend?" the lady gave him a warm and reassuring smile and led him towards the rack filled with colorful clothing items." What kind of dressing are you looking for young man?" she asked. "Something comfortable…for her…simple but nice?!" it was more of a question than an answer on Harry's side. "The lady chuckled and shook her head whilst saying," What I mean to say is do u want to gift her something in the combination of a skirt and a top or do you want a jeans and t-shirts or something in shorts and tops?" by the end of her statement Harry was as red as a tomato with embarrassment. "I really have no idea what I or she might like…do you mind showing me a bit of all?" the lady nodded in understanding and introduced herself as Clara. Harry sat on the stool in front of the long table and hoped things won't turn out horrible at the end of his little shopping session. Harry like almost everything Clara showed him thus he ended up buying more than what he thought he would. Lastly when Harry short listed all that he wanted Clara was quite surprised and couldn't stop herself from asking, "Are you two staying together?" and Harry simply nodded with a small smile lingering at the corner of his mouth.

Walking towards Grimmauld palace Harry started to panic once again contemplating whether he brought clothes which were too reveling … he had never seen Hermione in clothes which he selected today probably he wanted to see her in more girly stuff like skirts and all something she never wore at Hogwarts…maybe she wore them during summer holidays. He opened the door with his key and made a mental note to give Hermione a spare one. Harry found her pacing the kitchen, when she turned around and saw Harry she gave an audible sigh of relief and rushed at him when she was about to hug him she realized that she could kiss him…and that's exactly what she did! Harry was caught off guard but didn't mind. He then took out the little bags out of his pocket and resized them on the dining table. When Hermione gasped reaching for them. "I thought you might like some new clothes…actually I would like you to have some new clothes." Harry said in a rush and in the chair beside Hermione's. "Oh Harry!" was all she said, and started looking at the clothes which he brought. Hermione couldn't help herself from blushing when she looked at the three skirts Harry got and the pretty tops…they were a bit reveling than the clothes she wore till now but she was not complaining. There were two shorts and two jeans and jackets like the one she had in her third year. There were also a pair of pajamas and a decent night gown for which Hermione was thankful. The last bag held t-shirts which were casual and a Dress…Harry had got Hermione a frock … it was nothing fancy but really modest. At this Harry almost fell of the chair when Hermione gave him a death hug! She all but shrieked in his ear "thank you sooo much Harryyy!"Shaking with laughter and relief Harry said, "Will they fit you right Hermione?" Hermione looked back at all the clothes and said with surety, "Don't worry they will and we could do the necessary adjustments with some magic." She ended with a wink. "Harry don't you think you got too many clothes for me…it must have been expensive." 'No' was all that harry said with a new authority and surety in his voice and eyes too which Hermione really liked. The day passed by in a similar fashion only during lunch Harry told Hermione about his conversation with the Weasley twins and as expected Hermione was understanding about the whole situation and was rather glad that their friends accepted the choices they were making. Ron, Ginny and Molly would need their time and effort which Hermione was willing to wait for, so was Harry.

AN: Small again?! I will try and make the others longer…can't promise though! Hope You liked it.

R & R.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: Thanx for the review...i would really appreciate having some more. :)

"Master." Kreacher bowed standing near the door way of Teddy's room where Harry and Hermione were decorating the walls with different magical stickers, wall hangings, toys and a small rack of books … which was bound to increase considering Hermione will be the only one to take care of Teddy's academics for which Harry was grateful. "Yes Kreacher?" Hermione asked since Harry had not heard when Kreacher called him. "Miss, there is Miss Professor McGonagall waiting in the kitchen to see Master, and Kreacher thinks that Miss Professor McGonagall does not know that Master's best friend Miss is here too." By now Harry had paid attention and replied, "Kreacher, stay here with Teddy whilst I had Hermione are gone." "Yes master." And Hermione added, "incase he wakes up and doesn't go back to sleep get him downstairs." "Yes miss."

When they reached the dining room and found Minerva sitting in one of the chairs looking like she aged some ten years in just one. When her roaming gaze landed on Hermione and Harry standing together hands almost touching her eyes visibly brightened. In her somewhat shaky voice but firm demeanor she began, "I am really glad to see your fine Hermione; I was going to ask Harry if he knew anything about you. Well I came here to tell you that in a matter of a month and a half we can once again start a new year at Hogwarts all the repairs have been made only now what causes problems is that the number of staff is really less and since all the years will be conducted once again in the proper manner and the no. of first year students will be increasing we will need more teachers since more classes will be conducted. I was only willing to know whether you will be attending the last year or not." She finished with a sigh. Before harry could even form the answer in his mind, Hermione now answered with authority "Of course he will be finishing his last year, he would never find a desired job if he decides to skip his N.E. ." Once Hermione realized what just happened she covered her face which was red with all the blushing. Harry then cleared his throat and said, "She is right professor." Whilst taking Hermione's hand under the table and squeezing it to show reassurance. "Very well then I must leave and get someone who is dying to see you Hermione. Since I had not expected you to be here I didn't bring them a long…see you two in just a minute." By the time Minerva had completed her last word she was gone in the green flames of the floo powder.

Harry and Hermione sat there hand in hand utterly dumbfounded as to what made rather who made her leave in such a haste. But had no time to dwell on it for much long because Kreacher was carrying an energized Teddy in his arms and bringing him where they were seated. The little boy was trying to swallow his hand sitting on Hermione's lap while harry tried to distract him with the glowing rattle. They got up to go and sit in the drawing room more comfortably, just when they turned their backs there was this loud crackle of fire and Professor McGonagall reappeared with someone least expected. Hermione clutched Teddy to herself and looked as if she had seen Voldemort return. Harry came out of his shock much faster. He first took Teddy from Hermione and wrapped his free hand around her shoulder and nudged her along with him to greet Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

Hermione already had tears falling down her face when she reached the end of the table and near the fireplace. She threw herself in her parent's arms and was sobbing furiously. After some time they settled in the drawing room and Minerva started explaining what happened. "Almost half a year back I got an anonymous letter which only said that they needed help and the address was given below. It was Muggle so I required permission from the former Headmaster Snape to go and see who it must be. When I went to the Muggle house…your parents were in a horrible state of panic and confusion almost to the verge of madness…they remembered only a few things and were completely panicked I tried to bring their memory back which took some time. At last when everything was sorted I made arrangements for them to leave and settle in Australia with a few Muggle friends Albus had who could be trusted in such situations. Now that everything settled it took me a while to find those friends and get your parents back. A few days before I could leave I somehow got a letter from an house elf who trusted Severus even in the dark times… it said that the anonymous letter which I received was from no other person than Severus and the house elf to send it was the one appointed to look after your parents. When Hermione's spell failed the elf told Severus and then I came into the picture." Hermione was sobbing in her mother's arms trying to calm herself down.

All along Mr. Granger was staring at Harry and Teddy and glancing back at Hermione. Harry realized the obvious doubt which a father would have to see his daughter with a baby and a boy he barely knew. Harry was starting to worry now that the explanation of what happened with the Grangers was coming to an end. To make matters worse Teddy struggled out of Harry's lap and went crawling towards Hermione, she wiped her tears and pulled Teddy into her lap and kissed him lovingly which now caught the attention of Mrs. Granger too. Just when Harry thought that Mr. Granger was about to snap Harry all but shouted, "**It's not what you think**!" confused Hermione turned to face Harry's pale face and got worried thinking what had happened or what she missed! "Then what is it?" Mr. Granger asked in such a rude and angry tone that Hermione was caught off guard. Harry gulped audibly and scratched his forehead saying, "He…" Harry said pointing toward Teddy playing with Hermione's curls, "He is not what you think… he is not my and Hermione's son…I mean he is my son but not Hermione's no he is not exactly my son either but…" harry started to mumble and covered his face with his hands and sighed. Just then Hermione interrupted her father before he could make any further remarks, "Dad this is Teddy Lupin…Harry's Godson." Harry looked up at Hermione and said a silent thank you, and Hermione gave him the look she always has when she says 'Oh Harry!'

At this Mr. Granger sat back on the sofa a bit more relaxed and smiled at his own silly conclusions. He should have known his daughter a bit better. Now that his doubts were cleared he approached Teddy and so did Mrs. Granger who also was holding back.

AN: Since I have introduced Mr. and Mrs. Granger in this chapter let me tell you guys now itself that I have named them Harvey and Jane Respectively. Since JKR herself never mentioned their names I also try to avoid it but Mr. and Mrs. Don't go well everywhere.

Let me know what you all think of this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone. And the elf might have some more story. Again a short chapter I think…but please R & R.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore she was crying for the past month for her parents and now that they were back she couldn't stop either…she had no idea why for one last time she wanted to cry herself out and, and be done with all the pressure she took for months together. When she excused herself saying that she was looking after the evening tea, Harry was not convinced one bit with her excuse, he too left with some reason about Kreacher and went into the kitchen. There Hermione was standing against the counter and sobbing uncontrollably. Harry went near her and the moment he tapped her shoulder she turned around and started rambling "I've no idea what's wrong with me, I don't know… I know I should not cry now and cause you more trouble which I have been causing you for the past month than ever before. I know this all is silly you have put up with all my crying for so long and now when things are the way I wanted them for so long I am still being a cry. You know what Harry I had almost given up any little hope you gave me that dad and mum would be back… and today suddenly they are here right here in your house…and then the whole thing about professor Snape! Merlin I never imagined he could be so caring Harry now I know what guilt you feel about getting to know the real Severus Snape…if u want me to leave Harry I won't judge you. You have had enough for a month now…I will leave Harry and not trouble you anymore…I am being horrible…" that's all Harry could take, he roughly pulled her against himself and was inches from her lips when he simply said what he wanted to say for a while now, "I love you." He then wiped her tears and kissed her softly completely opposite to the strong grip he held her in. They pulled away when they heard Teddy's cry much closer than what it would have been if he was in the drawing room. Hermione's parents stood in the doorway of the kitchen…her mother had tears falling on her face and her dad was not disclosing any of his thoughts on his face or eyes.

Teddy now started crying louder and was stretching his hands for Hermione or Harry to take him. Glancing at the clock Hermione realized that he must be hungry. She called Kreacher and told him to get Teddy's milk while taking him from her mother and walking towards Harry…who pulled a chair for them to settle into and turned towards the counter to prepare some tea for everyone. In the meantime Hermione's parents settled around the table without a single word watching their daughter with her 'boyfriend's' Godson and her 'boyfriend' go about their work as if nothing of importance had taken place a minute back. When Harry placed the tea and biscuits on the table and sat beside Hermione taking Teddy with him and pushing her cup towards her…the elder couple realized that this had been going about for more than a few days the co-ordination in which their daughter was working around put them in awe…nor was Harry trying to impress them…what he did also seemed like nothing special on his part for him like pulling the chair for Hermione, preparing the tea, feeding the baby while Hermione had her tea just like she liked it - hot off the pot! Is what her mother put it as. They didn't know what reaction they should give on realizing that Hermione has been living with her boyfriend….even if Harry has been her friend for the better part of seven years still they knew that things changed when relationships changed!

When Teddy's tummy was full Kreacher took him in the backyard like every evening Harry and Hermione did. Today was different everyone decided to stay inside and talk. There was a long silence which Harry couldn't take with every passing second… someone had to crack the nut…so he did. "I and Hermione have been together since the day she came back home after searching for y'all and not finding anything. I don't wish to lie to anyone especially to you two. We have also been sleeping in the same room for more than a month now." At this Hermione skipped a beat and was looking at the parents bewildered expression but Harry continued now a bit louder and confident, "you have to trust your daughter even if you don't trust me we have kept our limits! Hermione sacrificed all the comfort she had with you, she risked your life and her own just for my sake. Not once did she think of leaving me in the middle of our living hell…not even when the person whom she called her boyfriend back then didn't stay with us. Against all this she stayed with me when she had to go through a lifetime's torture in just one night. And now when she has to suffer through the nightmares of all this pain she endured for me I can't let her cry and bare it all alone. We sleep together to comfort each other to let the other know that we are there for each other even in our worst dreams. And none of us found anything wrong about it." Harry let out a breath when he was done contemplating whether he gave away too many details. No one knew from where he mustered up this courage to speak the truth…but then again he has been fighting for justice from the moment he found the real him. Now was not the time to back off and let the most precious thing in his life be lost for no cause.

Hermione's father got off the chair and started pacing the length of the kitchen after keeping everyone at the edge for quite some time. He sat back down and took a deep breath, "I saw what you two have had for a month in a matter of minutes. But I can't approve Hermione living here with you when we are still alive. Other than that we would really want to spend a few more days with our daughter before she goes back to finish her last year which Miss McGonagall told us about. So I would rather my daughter gets back home in a week." When Hermione was about to interrupt he motioned he to not and continued "I know it sounds like a warning dear but it's a request…your mother and I never really stopped you from having whatever you wanted but this is a plea … we really…really wish to spend a few days with you." By the end of this Mr. Granger had tears well up in his eyes too…Hermione got up and hugged her father. "I know daddy, I missed you too … I love you two sooo much am glad you're safe!" Harry was trying his best not to cry he was saved when Kreacher got a sleeping Teddy back to the kitchen Harry excused himself and took Teddy to his room. Usually Teddy didn't sleep at this hour Harry thought. Once he was tucked in his bed Harry called Kreacher and told him to please take care of dinner and arrangements for Hermione's parents to stay. Kreacher was always surprised to hear requests and other kind works but never showed it to his master or mistress. Even if Kreacher called Hermione only 'miss' he already considered her as his mistress. Once or twice he was about to call her so but stopped himself in time.

Harry then went to his room in order to do something productive while Hermione's parents sat with her in her room. After pacing his room for the tenth time Harry stood at the window wondering what had got him so restless. He knew the answer very well, the fact that Hermione will be soon leaving to go and live with her parents until term begins. Also the only image which kept on going through his mind was the one with Hermione pacing with Teddy resting his head on her shoulder while putting him to sleep in his room and telling him about his parents, this one memory kept playing over and over in his head. When Harry was literally feeling suffocated he went back to Teddy's room and sat beside his cradle, just looking at his little form. Harry was more than happy for Hermione even if her hated the fact that she had to leave he was being fair about it for her and her parents too. But that didn't mean he was not allowed to feel lonely….Teddy and Harry were just the same…they had no one in their lives, no one except each other. Hermione was the only support they had in common but without her they were nothing. No one except Hermione will care for Teddy, like he is the only person in this world for her. A small smile crept up on his face he didn't know why but it made him smile.

AN: I really want to upload the next chapter so I might as well do it within the next two days. Don't forget to tell me what you all think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: Well here is the next chapter of which I am really unsure! I would like to have some reviews on this one specially…cause it's something I am not use to writing.

When Harry looked back at Teddy he was surprised to see that he had woke up and was staring at Harry like a grown-up person - waiting for him to come out of his reviver and pay attention towards him. When Harry checked if Teddy had done any messy business he found out that he actually had got himself wet and the silent staring was not about acting like a grown-up it was in fact about quietly going about his business! Harry laughed at his own thoughts and at how serious he was getting. He took care of Teddy and took him downstairs for his dinner. He sat him on his lap and fed him thinking all the time what Hermione must be doing with her parents. He never realized when they entered the kitchen until Hermione softly kissed Harry's jaw from behind. He simply closed his eyes at the feel of her soft lips, and when she whispered a 'hi' even softly it send a shiver down his spine.

Harry and Hermione never got romantic in this past month their day started and ended talking about everything under the sky…something they had never done before. Hermione sat beside him in the stool making funny faces at Teddy and getting his attention while talking to Harry, "what is it? What's got you in such a state…am still here Harry…you already missing me? She tried to tease him but the look which Harry gave in return sends a shiver through her entire body. "I sometimes hate your eyes!" she replied smacking his shoulder lightly and turning red under Harry's intense gaze. When Harry laughed out loud realizing what exactly she was referring to. Once again the pair got into co- working with Hermione arranging Teddy's toys for him to play while they ate and Kreacher set the dinner plates. When Hermione went upstairs to get some more toys Harry discreetly followed her. When they were far enough from the kitchen Harry pushed Hermione against a wall in the middle of the stairs and before she could utter a single sound he kissed the hell out of her. It didn't take long for them to be breathless so they pulled away. Hermione was blushing furiously when Harry asked in a rather rough and demanding voice, "Are you sleeping with me tonight or not?" surprised she looked into his eyes and saw the raw emotion and need, the longing in his eyes showed her how much he was going to miss her once she left. Unexpected this time Hermione kissed Harry with all that she had in her…trying to pour all her emotions this time. Just then Hermione's mother called her and she pushed Harry away walking downstairs much too slowly "Coming mum!" was all she said when Harry called her, "Hermione why were you coming upstairs?" in a sly voice she said, "So that you could follow me!" she winked at Harry and ran down the stairs. Harry groaned and thought of taking his chance tonight. Smiling wickedly he too ran down for dinner after fetching a toy for Teddy as a reason of his absence.

Hermione did something she never got a chance to do in the past month. She wore that night gown Harry got for her she knew it was almost like torturing him now that it was final she would be leaving in three to four days, but she had to say Harry's choice in clothes was good. She was glad her parents had gone to sleep a while back also that Kreacher offered to take care of Teddy. She expected Harry to be ready for bed by now. When she quietly got in his room she herself was surprised to see Harry in his tracks…only…standing in front of the mirror trying to settle his wet hair…the water dripping down his bare back. Hermione's heart beat raised and her mouth dried. She took a few steps forward hoping not to starlet him when he turns. Giving up on his hair Harry threw the wet comb on the dresser and turned with a huff. Only to see Hermione standing at the edge of the four poster bed fidgeting with her lacy baby blue gown and chewing her lower lip. she looked up when Harry groaned as he took two long strides in her direction, and pulled her into his arms his eyes darkening when he looked closely into Hermione's eyes, her swollen lip and the incredible blush which made her glow. "You look beautiful…" Harry whispered in a rough voice. At which Hermione got even redder if it was possible. She was now flush against him when his breath tickled her neck and jaw as he slowly reached her ear and said, " I am gonna miss u so much Hermione." He kissed her with such passion which made Hermione tremble. There was lot of tension among them…the need and want was making it difficult for the teens to stop themselves, in their haste to get the most of the other they fell on the mattress which stopped them and gave a minute to clear their heads. Hermione lifted her head off Harry's bare chest and looked at his swollen lips when their eyes met, Harry started saying, "I am sorry Hermione I" he didn't get a chance to complete his sentence when Hermione once again kissed him willing to continue where they left off…but Harry made sure not to get carried away and pulled back in a few minutes at which Hermione pouted…something she had never done before…it made Harry shake with laughter. Annoyed, Hermione huffed and tried to get off him, "please don't leave…" Harry said in a pleading voice, "Then don't laugh at me." Hermione sat up and folded her arms. Harry chuckled and pulled her back into his lap, rocking them back and forth while resting his chin on her shoulder. "Darling…I am not laughing at you…it's…it's just that I love you very much." First the endearment and then the innocent confession of love melted any act of anger Hermione planned to play. She turned around the rested her forehead against Harry's, "I love you too" she replied shyly looking at their joined hands between them, Harry pulled his hand away and nudged her chin to look into her eyes, he kissed the tip of her nose and pulled them back on the bed. After a bit of silence and Hermione's internal battle, she asked in a soft voice, "Um…Harry, do you mind sleeping like this." Harry smiled and asked acting clueless, "like what?" Hermione took a deep breath, "like this means…um…like this Harry!" she said waving her hand above his bare torso. "Shirtless." "Oh...I don't mind if you don't…under one condition…" Harry could hardly contain his laughter…when he said "if you sleep like me too…what do you say? Now that Hermione knew what Harry was playing at, Hermione got up all of a sudden and said "alright" while reaching for the hem of her gown, when Harry's eyes grew wide and he caught her hand to stop her and looked up at her. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry challenging him with a smirk. He simply shook his head, waved the lights off with his wand, pushed Hermione back down on the pillow and trapping her with his weight and kissing her good night.

'Harry always had his way with me' was all Hermione could think of. Smiling she kissed Harry above his heart and drifted off to a beautiful sleep when he pulled her even closer to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's Note: I just wanted to clear the fact that I am not writing this fic considering the time period which JKR did. It's happening in the time when people have cell phones, computers and all this stuff.

Today the Burrow was a place where one could find all sorts of faces and moods. Molly was as usual in a hurry running around the kitchen doing as much as she could; Fleur was helping her, or was actually trying to keep up with all the instructions which were thrown at her every five minutes. Ginny was trying her best to help her mother as well as decide what she wanted to ware for the gathering this evening and of course impress Harry. Ron was killing his palm by digging his nails into it, and holes in the floor by pacing around. The only thing which was not happening or was yet to happen that either Ron or his room were going to catch fire with all his fuming which was not so wrong as just an hour back he overheard his brothers talking about how Hermione met her parents when she was staying with Harry in Grimmauld Palace for 'A MONTH' . George and Fred were roaming around the house doing nothing but mostly the kitchen and helping Molly improve her cooking skills with their tasting abilities. The rest of the men were chatting in the living room.

Harry was doing nothing sitting with a handsome Teddy on his lap in the drawing room playing with Harry's cell, and Harry was tense to meet Ginny and Ron after a month or two to be specific. Since Hermione had left to go and stay with her parents they missed talking to each other and behaved as if their pet had died. At last when Hermione's father couldn't take it anymore he gifted both of them two cell phones which took a while to provide details about Harry's address and other legal paperwork, later Harry took a while to get use to it. All in all in a matter few days the pair was alive again and on their phones all the time sending all sorts of messages and pictures to the other talking late at night and filling the other with what happened and what didn't. Harry was falling in love with this Muggle technology.

He was waiting for Hermione's text so that he could apparate to her place and that everyone could go at once at the Burrow. Once he got her text he smiled and asked Kreacher to get Teddy's bag of certain 'necessary just in case….' Items. He then minimized it to a size where he could stuff it in his pocket. And then apparated away to the Grangers door step, glad that he called for the aurors and asked them to take care of those security spells. Before he could reach the doorbell Hermione opened the door and hugged Harry and Teddy at once. All this happened within fifteen seconds surprising Teddy so much that he couldn't stop his laughter; Hermione took him from Harry and tickled him making the little boy giggle even more. Teddy was very good with sudden things; mostly he didn't get scared and could keep up with all that happened around him, making it easier for Harry to take care of him with more usage of magic.

When they got inside Harry complimented Hermione's mother, "Mrs. Granger you look very beautiful." "Oh thank you so much Harry, you look good too." Mr. Granger was grinning at look on Hermione's face which was over flowing with annoyance and anger so Hermione kissed Teddy on his pink cheek and said, "Teddy you look much better than your dad." Hermione had started to refer Harry as dad for Teddy's sake. When Harry turned to face Hermione he hated himself for not noticing that she was wearing the dress which he got her and was really looking….like she was dressed just for him. Harry then smiled proudly at his girlfriend, hugged her in such a way that his back was to her parents, "Hermione trust me when I say that, you make me feel as if you've dressed just for me." He said so that only she could hear. Harry then kissed her below her ear and made her shiver. Before he pulled away he whispered "come back home tonight, I'll talk to your dad." Hermione blushed and could only nod. Mr. Granger cleared his throat and said whilst smirking, "if you're done wooing your girlfriend we should get going." Harry and Hermione blushed at this retort, Harry took Teddy back from Hermione and held Mr. Granger's elbow firmly and apparated them away at the Burrow's gate and Hermione took her mother along. Teddy hated to apparate and he started crying, when Hermione came with her mother she immediately rushed to sooth him. Both Harry and Hermione radiated nervous vibes with the thought of meeting their respective ex but most importantly their friends, Harry took Hermione's hand with some confidence they needed.

The three Grangers and Harry had a very warm welcome at the Burrow and settled with the others in the living room, Harry and Hermione sitting beside each other with Teddy on Hermione's lap not wanting to go with all the strangers, just when George cracked some joke at Percy and everyone laughed uncontrollably specially Hermione who just couldn't contain her laugh had leaned quite close into Harry's arms and Teddy too was giggling feeling all the vibrations of their laughter, Ginny got down the stair looking breathtaking. The moment she saw Harry and a very well familiarized Teddy with Hermione, Ginny had a bad feeling creep through her veins. Then a calm Ron walked passed her towards the couches where everyone were seated he nodded in the couples direction and greeted Hermione's parents. Ginny did the same and sat with Ron, a few minutes of uncomfortable glances among them Ron got up and said "Harry…Hermione shall we go outside?" Harry nodded and stood up turned around to take Teddy from Hermione who refused to go with him, Hermione laughed when Harry pouted, she lightly grazed her hand on his cheek and said, "Let him be." Ron and Ginny were closely watching their exchange and were anything but pleased.

Just when they reached a little seating arrangement at the backyard Teddy got restless and pulled Hermione's hair which made her yelp and call for Harry. Harry turned around and saw Hermione had gotten teary eyes. He couldn't help but shout, "**Teddy!" **surprising everyone and startling Teddy making his little eyes water and lips tremble he buried his face in Hermione's hair. At a distance Ron and Ginny were getting restless with all their unspoken doubts. Harry took two long and fast strides at Hermione and was going to pull Teddy from her when she stopped him by placing a hand on his chest and begging him with her eyes to calm down. When Harry rubbed Teddy's back and he turned stretching his arms for Harry to take him. At last they went and sat on the small stools around the table.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: I think it's an important chapter in general…lots of discussion happening around! Thanks a lot for the reviews…Would like to have some more. Enjoy!

Ron had such a hard face it almost made him look like a stone, he folded his arms looking at Hermione he said, "Is there something we should know?" Hermione sighed and said, "Ron…Ginny you need to understand…it just happened for me and Harry…we didn't mean to cheat on you…things were not working among us. And that was a difficult time for me, Harry was understanding about everything you weren't….and…" When she could not say anything else Ron stood up and started pacing, all the anger resurfacing once more. "You can't blame me Hermione…accept the fact that you have always wanted to be with Harry I was just a convenient option when he was mingling with my sister." This ticked Hermione off and she said in a pissed voice, "Ronnn….Please…just stop with such offensive comments. Don't you dare talk about blames because if I take it on me to put blames, you would become rich with the amount of them."

Harry was trying not to interrupt and was glancing at Ginny once in a while who had a distant look on her face. For once he felt like he was sad about the way things turned out for them…but he knew if it had continued he would have been living a fake life. Hermione huffed and got up walked away from the others and back again. "Tell me Ron, what have you done for me? When you say you love me, when were you able to put up with my bossiness? Unless in times of need that is! When did you like me being studious? When did you like what I did more than what your mother has done? When have you trusted me blindly, when it came to other boys, especially Harry! And what have you done for me to trust you with my life?!" Hermione went and stood right in front of him, poked his chest twice with her index finger saying, "And you know what Ron I trusted you with my life but you were a coward and went off running from what HAD to be done FOR ALL OF US! It was not Harry for whom we were risking our lives it was for our own sake!" she sat back down besides Harry who now had a sleeping Teddy resting his head on Harry's shoulder, drooling. "I'll give him to mum" Hermione said softly and Harry placed him in her arms. Hermione stood up and before leaving cleared the small stain of Teddy's drool off Harry's shoulder without taking out her wand.

Once Hermione came back, everyone sat around the table like adults wanting to make discussion. Still distant, Ginny asked, "Why is that Hermione gets to do everything for you and about you all the time Harry?" Harry took a deep breath and answered, "Because I never have to tell her what I need or what I might need, she knows it all…all the time!" Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry's statement and said, "And why is that she knows everything Harry…because you tell her everything…and I don't know why you can't do the same thing with me! Why is that you always feel uncomfortable to share your feelings with me...not just me Harry even Cho use to feel the same thing you know?"Harry chuckled without humor and said, "Yeah that's because Hermione has been loving and caring for ME from the very beginning like a friend and never realized when it got more than that." He said looking at Ron in the end. "Unlike you or Cho…maybe the love and care which you guys had was limited just for my name?! And never for the person who lived beyond the name, you still see me as The Harry Potter from the time when, even I didn't know myself…and now even after I defeated 'The Voldemort' Hermione sees me like I am just Harry, which I am just so you know" Now Harry rolled his eyes, and got a kick from under the table from Hermione which everyone noticed and turned to look at her. Harry straightened himself and realized for what he had been kicked.

A bit more softly Harry started, "Ginny I have always appreciated the love which you had for me but it would be lying if I said that we could have made it, after the war you wanted me to come in front of the media and show the world that I saved them from Voldemort even when they didn't trust me completely. You were right, absolutely people needed to know that at some point they were wrong to call me a liar and stuff…but that was not what I wanted, I needed to be with the one who needs me the most, do you realize that Teddy is now an orphan and I don't want him to go by with even one day without me…the way I did without Sirius. And thanks to Hermione he got someone to play a mother's role in his life. Something which I can never be. I was expecting you to understand this and support me…but…" Harry trailed off. Hanging her head low Ginny replied, "I am sorry...I…" Harry didn't let her finish what she was saying, "You don't need to apologies…am telling you why we couldn't make it…you know what I consider love as! It's something which lets you accept the other the way they are, the fact that none of us can do this with the other is something we need to accept and continue with our friendship. Because none of us wishes to be without the other. I know, I and Hermione failed to make it a 'one big happy Weasley Family' but really in the end it would have not stayed happy."

Harry stood abruptly and said with finality in his voice "We should get inside now…join the others." And he walked away. Something Hermione didn't expect him to do…even if she knew that Harry always walked away when he was done telling the others what he wanted. "Stubborn!" she muttered shaking her head.

After a few minutes of silence among the three, "Ron…" Hermione began to say in an unsure voice. "I never considered you less than Harry in any way…money, fame, intelligence…anything…we three have started with friendship and we stand equal in all ways…and you are still the one among us that could make a conversation about life and death easier to discuss…something which I and Harry could never do…I loved you for that, I still do, for the light hearted and jolly and carefree person that you are…which I am not!…but some where I accept that when I look at my future companion someone like Harry stands in front of my eyes…I miscalculated our relationship I thought you could become like Harry but I was wrong, I am very sorry for that, I really am!…and even you can't put up with me telling you what to do and what not to do all the time…that's probably the only thing which I did like your mother…again something that you didn't like. I can't change that…that's the way I am 'Bossy'. Something that Harry needs in his life something that he never had…a person to order him around, and tell him what to do and what not. Someone to lecture him…you need love like a normal person does and I am not capable of giving it to you the way you want it…Are you getting what I am trying to say?" Hermione asked with desperation pouring out of her voice for her friend to understand. Ron looked at Hermione and smiled…really smiled wholeheartedly!

In a very soft voice he said, "I know…you and Harry did make me realize where we stand for the other, where we use to and where we should…and yes I agree with all that you said Hermione. Probably it was the devil in me showing me how useless I am you know, the self-destruction that I was doing to myself through the years…but I really want you to try and trust me again…understand what it made me feel to have my whole family be at risk right under the nose of the death eaters. We should be friends like the way we were…" Hermione did something the other two didn't expect her to do…she got up hastily and hugged Ron with everything she had. When she sat back down she smiled and said, "Just so you know why Harry has me as his priority is that…even I had left my parents behind…defenseless and clueless in the hands of death eaters wanting to hunt down every Muggle-born and Harry appreciates that because even when I had a choice to not go along with him to stay with my parents and protect them I didn't… he has always been my priority, something that I convinced my parents about so that they allowed me to make my own choices. Something which you didn't do Ginny….I was expecting you to fight with everyone so that you could join him. I still don't understand how you could let him go. Harry even told us..me and Ron that he didn't wish for us to risk our lives but we convinced him otherwise…the love and care which you showed or you had was really not enough to understand him Ginny!" At this Ginny only nodded and got up saying "We should go now."

Ron and Hermione exchanged a questioning glance at Ginny's retreating figure and then at each other, Ron only shrugged shaking his head, not knowing what his little sister might be going through thus unsure of anything the pair followed her inside with no further discussion.

AN: Longer than the chapters before?! Let me know what y'all think!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AN: I am so glad for all the reviewing which I received…Thanks a lot! Let me know what you think of this one!

Dinner was a really good affair at the dining table especially after the long discussion which the four friends had had. Molly had fed little Teddy and put him back to sleep whilst Mrs. Granger insisted helped Fleur to set the dinner table. Ron and Harry were making little jokes at Hermione and even if she was posing annoyance she really liked to have them back together…so what if they made a team against her right?!

Ginny was considerably quite during the whole session but kept on passing by Harry in some way or the other so that he notices her and once he did she would ignore him and walk off this kept on happening till all the Weasley siblings Harry and Hermione cleared the table after dinner. Harry noticed this but didn't give much thought to it. Everyone then turned to discuss the profession which the war heroes wished to persuade during deserts. Sitting in the backyard where the seating arrangement had been expanded magically…of course. That's when Ginny took interest and Hermione lost all of it. Which Harry noticed and wanted to talk to her before it slipped his mind he realized he had to ask Hermione's dad to let her go home with him tonight. He was restless from then on thinking when he would get an opportunity to broach this delicate topic with her father. Harry got up to keep his plate of pudding and simultaneously Hermione's father did the same thing. They headed towards the kitchen at the same time, when Harry caught up with him before they could get through the door. Finding his Gryffindor courage Harry approached him with a level of confidence in his voice, "Mr. Granger, I was wondering if you would allow Hermione to spend the night at my place? Just for the night, I promise." The moment he saw Mr. Granger's face become expressionless Harry thought he was too direct. After a very long pause he replied "Yes Harry why not…and don't worry, tomorrow I and Jane are home so we would like to take care of Teddy, that is if you don't mind, tell Kreacher to leave some of the necessary things Teddy might need. And it would not be a problem if you and Hermione spend tomorrow's entire day together. We would do the same with Teddy." Harry left the breath he was holding in form of a laugh and thanked him, Mr. Granger clapped him on the shoulder and was about to enter the kitchen when Harry offered to take his plate and Mr. Granger went back to the others. Taking the dishes Harry entered the kitchen with a triumph smile on his face. He spotted Ginny near the doorway meddling with some containers. Harry smiled at her when she looked up and went to clear the dishes. As he was leaving Ginny said, "Harry why don't you stay over tonight, everyone has missed you, especially mum, she would really like it you know!" Harry scratched his forehead, wondering how to refuse Ginny's wish without telling her the truth and without hurting her further. Sensing his reluctance Ginny pouted and slowly stepped towards him. "Oh please Harry it would be fun to have Teddy around overnight." The moment Ginny said 'Teddy'; he started yelling from the room above. Harry quickly rushed for the room and picked him in his arms and went outside to get some fresh air for the little boy, Ginny huffed and followed him out. Hermione and Harry met half way through when Ginny reached near them and walked away furiously when she heard Hermione rambling "I didn't know you were inside, do you think he will stay with dad and mum tonight? What if he doesn't feel comfortable will Kreacher stay with them just for the night? And Harry how did you convince dad so easily, I saw you two talk it didn't take much long what did you…" she was cut short when Harry kissed her hard and passionately for a long time before they pulled away, everyone could have heard a pin drop even on the lawn, Teddy had also stopped crying and was staring curiously at his father from Hermione's arms.

Harry brushed his thumb on her swollen lips and said, "Love, do you realize we are in a bit of trouble." Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "The day I first hugged you Potter I made a deal with trouble and when I kissed you I sealed the deal forever." They were grinning at each other and when Teddy started crying again with more conviction thus the pair rushed towards the crowd to take their leave. Everyone scrambled here and there saying goodbyes because there was no way Teddy was going to calm down. In between the chaos George and Fred suggested Harry and Hermione to display their kiss once more so that Teddy shuts up for a minute. Harry laughed and Hermione shook her head at them. Final good bye with Molly was a bit awkward for Hermione but she lived through it. Ron was very nice to both Harry and Hermione which made the trio a bit sad while leaving. Harry softly but sincerely apologized to Ginny and promised Molly that he and Hermione will come soon for a night over before school starts.

Everyone was glad that the evening took place, especially the golden trio. Ron felt a bit sad when he was alone in his room, but once he recollected the evening's light hearted jokes and teasing amongst them the sad feeling was washed away.

Ron noticed Ginny's behavior and realized that a life time obsession would take a while to become a history. Especially when it was nurtured by their mother. Ron felt proud that Harry could handle Hermione and Teddy at once…he laughed out loud at his best technique to shut them both at once. All in all Ron had a great dinner and a reunion with his friends which made him sleep like the dead.

Ginny and Molly were sitting late that night at the kitchen table discussing what had exactly happened. Molly was heartbroken for her only daughter and didn't know what to think or say to her. Somehow she managed to convince Ginny to take a little sleep potion and go to bed, though she herself remained restless for most of the night wondering when thing changed for Ginny and Harry and what made Ron this calm about the whole situation. She could not blame Harry and Hermione after the war but nor could her motherly heart help the bitter feeling which coursed through her at the sight of her dream about 'one big happy Weasley Family' being shattered.

Grimmauld palace was going to experience the beginning of a completely new phase in the relationship of its current owner.

AN: R & R…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews, I know everyone appreciates my regular updates but I doubt if it stays the same from now on! L I had taken a break from my college but have resumed it now. I really hope I can manage a regular pace.

Harry and Hermione dropped the elder couple at their house and made necessary arrangements with Kreacher for Teddy and apparated home. The moment they apparated back in the kitchen, Harry spun Hermione in his arms and kissed her fiercely. Taken aback, Hermione took a moment to respond but did with an equal wanton. Harry pushed Hermione against the nearby wall and ravished her like there was no tomorrow. She fisted his hair and pushed him away wanting to kiss every exposed area she found. Flushed and heated bodies trying to get the most of the other, moaning and groaning they expressed their hunger, wanting nothing more than to take this at a further level. Breathing heavily they pulled away to look at the other, Harry pushed Hermione further into the wall and rested his forehead against hers looking intensely into her eyes, making her feel as if he was unraveling her deepest thoughts and fears. "Don't close your eyes" Harry whispered and leaned down to kiss Hermione wanting to look into her eyes when he did so. Hermione followed his words and kept on staring into his eyes but couldn't help herself from closing her eyes when Harry bit her lower lip to seek entrance, which Hermione provided immediately and opened her eyes once more to see Harry's emerald ones staring back at her with such emotion she couldn't place her finger on. Out of breath they stopped kissing. Hermione couldn't take it anymore and asked in a much shaken voice, "what is it?" Harry pushed her even further making it just a little painful for Hermione but proved his point, she realized what the emotion was all about, "Do you have any idea…how difficult it is for me to not take you right here… and right now? How soft and rough I want to be with you?" Harry asked in a strained voice expressing his efforts by gritting his teeth, making him look as if he was extremely angry. Hermione heart was banging against her chest and Harry could feel it as her bosom rose and fell against his. The pair had no idea what to do next, they could see the uncertainty in the other's eyes, but the immense energy they had created had to be taken off somehow. Harry settled his nerves with deep and long breaths and Hermione saw his eyes softening, just looking at his now calm demeanor she came down from her high. Hermione couldn't help herself from tearing up just a bit at the efforts and patience Harry was taking. She hugged him lightly and said resting her head against his shoulder, "thank you so much…I love you…for everything you do." Harry let out a small laugh and shook his head, pulling away he held her face in his hand and asked in a teasing tone, "Did you really think I would force you?" Hermione looked down and replied softly, "You know you could have done that…we both know there was no way I would've stopped you." Harry now had to take a few steps back as he ran a hand through his messed up hair…which Hermione was responsible for he thought and rushed for some cold water he passed Hermione another bottle from the fridge which she took with shaky hands. They sat down at the table a bit far from the other.

Harry got up abruptly and said, "Freshen up, and come to my room I wish to talk." Without waiting for any reply he left Hermione alone. Puzzled and kind of tensed Hermione took a minute to get up and go through her business. With more uncertainty than before she knocked the door of Harry's room something she had never done before, confused he himself opened it gave Hermione a questioning look; she simply shook her head and pushed past him. Harry took a deep breath and locked the door before settling on the bed with her. He turned to look at Hermione looking the way she did when Ron had left them during the horcrux hunt. He knew that she was keeping something from him, and he also knew that she knew that he knew. It was as simple as complicated it sounded, Harry thought. Hermione then said something Harry had never expected. "I don't want you to become an auror Harry or even a Quidditch player." "Why?" Harry asked without looking at her, which made Hermione think that Harry had really got angry this time. But she was wrong Harry was just thinking deeply that if Hermione didn't want Harry to take these professions then what could he do…do something he liked. "Harry I can't take it…the fact that you might go on some missions…and come back home injured…nor I or Teddy could lose you Harry…you know that, out of all people what role you're playing in Teddy's life, I don't want to spend nights in a cold bed being unsure if you would come back home. I helped you live through a dozens of death eaters and you survived every attempt Voldemort made in order to kill you. You have said it yourself Harry that you got lucky all the time or you had the right people around you. I am not underestimating your bravery or skill but you might just get unlucky in a silly duel…and I can't take it that some leftover death eater killed you Harry… I just can't!" Hermione said this in desperation trying to convince Harry. Harry nodded in understanding and folded his arms over his bare chest, now looking at Hermione's unsure and restless eyes he asked, "What's wrong with Quidditch?" Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed before answering, "Aren't you enough famous for a life time that your looking forward for more girl fans and fame?" Hermione then snuggled into his arm and said, "I don't really want any more hatred from any of the witches around us than what I have been receiving for the past seven years. Nor do I wish to take the risk of you falling off a broom or worst finding someone better than me…I too am a witch after all!"Harry chuckled and pulled her on top of himself. "Give me some time to think Hermione; it's really difficult for me to find something that I like if you cut these two options off the list when there is no list. Can you do that for me, give me some time?" Harry asked. Hermione was glad that she didn't piss him off right away and so kissed him instead of answering.

It was a rare thing that Harry and Hermione faced any miscommunication, they knew what the other said without words, through just a small act as hugging or a small smile was enough to let the other know that they were on the same page.

AN: Let me know what you all think. And I am very sorry to give a short chapter along with the uncertainty of the following updates.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

AN: An update after almost a week! I am really sorry…got busy with college work…and I can't really write the exact style in which Hagrid talks so please bare with it.

"Merlin! I hate this place, and I hate being friends with two morons who simply never care." Muttering Hermione Granger hurried through the unbearable crowd of Diagon Alley. Carrying too many bags and having no time to magically reduce them when she was about to apparate back home frustrated, there was not much of a delicate tap on her shoulder. Even before she could turn around completely she saw the huge figure standing behind her. "Hagrid, what a surprise, how have you been? You never replied to all the letters I send you!" Hermione said in a gush. Hagrid smiled at her fondly and without asking took all her bags from her hand, "let not stand in ther way of everybody now." They stood aside, which didn't make much of a difference for Hagrid. They had a brief conversation about their respective whereabouts and some updates on what was happening with the others. In between all this Hermione had taken one bag at a time a reduced it. Having found some relief with her now empty hands Hermione looked around thinking what's to be done next, that's when she found the morons she was talking about earlier. They were walking towards her laughing about something Hermione was sure was lame and she rolled her eyes at their idiocy. Hermione stood put, with her hands on her hips and eyebrows raised. When the boys spotted her they realized it was not going toturn out well. They reached where she stood and were grinning sheepishly with Ron trying to look everywhere else but at Hermione and Harry trying his best to think of some topic that will keep Hermione away from whatever had her annoyed. At last she huffed when the boys could not gear up their Gryffindor spirit and started walking towards a nearby café, and the boys of course tagged along. When seated Hermione started, "Am sure you must be in the Three Broomsticks, drooling over some new model of a Firebolt or Nimbus?!...Honestly, you two need some maturity…I was all alone in the book shop buying All Our books at once…do you care a bit considering how many 'heavy' books I had to carry and then go to the dress shop and contemplate what your size of robes I must buy. I wouldn't be complaining if you hadn't promised me to be there at the books shop…lucky me, Hagrid came around and helped me with all those bags…I am truly disappointed with the two of you." After staring at the other for a full minute Harry opened his mouth to speak but didn't get to say a word, "Harry, I am not interested in listening to how sorry you two are…both of you better show it from your actions from now on…that is if you're really sorry…right now I am hungry so let me get something for my poor tummy." With that Hermione turned to get the attention of a nearby waitress and the tension around them disappeared once food and talks got in flow.

Later that night the Burrow seemed like the times before Voldemort had returned and other stuff happened along with it. Light hearted conversations and the delicious food smelled all too good for everyone to get on any kind of serious and Hermione had gone to stay with the Weasley's for the weekend and had covered up most of their school shopping and other too. Ginny came in the living room holding a plate of steak and offered Harry for first Harry hesitated but took a spoonful and nodded, "it's good." Ginny smiled brightly and turned around flashing her red hair almost slappingthem on Harry's face while doing so. Watching all this Hermione really felt weird in the pit of her stomach and was wondering if she would be able to ignore and let go of such small encounters between her boyfriend and his ex-girlfriend. As much as she wanted to not be like an annoying girlfriend, keeping an eye on her boyfriend and other such things, she could really not help feeling possessive specially because she had a strong suspicion that Ginny had not gotten over Harry nor was she trying to accept the fact that she and Harry couldn't work out also the fact that Harry was now with her was difficult for Ginny to digest.

After dinner everyone retired for bed except Harry who was in some deep conversation with Mr. Weasley and Ginny shuffling in the kitchen with her mother as well as Ron and Hermione sitting around the small table in the backyard under the star lit chuckled resting her chin on her palm and looking at nothing in particular when she turned to Ron to witness his questioning eyes, she said, "wouldn't this scene be more acceptable if we were together now and so were Harry and Ginny…funny how we are distributed around the house right now…you and I are here, Harry talking with your dad and Ginny in the kitchen with your mum?" "Maybe…but it would have been more like it if you and mum were in the kitchen with me talking to dad and Harry and Ginny sitting here outside." Ron said raising his eyebrows in question at the end of his nodded and hummed in agreement. "I know you feel kinda weird and maybe even insecure with Ginny when it comes to Harry, right?" taken a back with this observation from Ron's side, Hermione stared at him finding no words for an appropriate response. Ron shook his head at her blankness and said, "That's how I use to feel about you and Harry back then." "Oh Ron…we didn't mean to hurt..." Hermione was cut short when Ron placed a firm hand on hers and simply shook his head. He didn't require any words to get his point through; Hermione could see all the understanding in his blue eyes which she still loved to look at when they were happy. "I know the difference between myself and Harry…right now if he sees us like this 'hand in hand' he would not doubt it and even if he did…the moment you two get a chance, you will talk things through. I don't know what kind of a brother it makes me look like when I say this but even I think that Ginny might be trying to get Harry's attention you know…" rendered speechless once again Hermione simply nodded, Ron patted her one last time and withdrew his looked back at the almost dark house only a bit of light coming from the window at the stairs and through the kitchen's back door. When she was about to look away Harry came outside jogging a little. Harry sat beside Ron and across from Hermione. "What the hell took you so long?" Ron asked looking curious and irritated at the same time. "Nothing, just talking about the 'to be minister of magic' and other job options other than auror and Quidditch." Harry said looking intensely at Hermione, who had to look away, unable to take Harry's stare. Surprised Ron only nodded and said, " I have no idea what I wish to do after this final year at Hogwarts…Voldemort really gave us some work to do in our free time, now I feel like I have nothing else to do…except for eating and sleeping." At this Harry and Hermione blankly stared at Ron and then the trio burst into a fit of laughter. An hour went by in a similar manner…lame jokes were cracked by even Hermione and the three of them laughed at them so hard that it was difficult to remain on the chair as they did so.

Ginny was pacing the length of her room stopping every now and then at the window to look down at the trio sitting in the backyard having fun laughing about Merlin knows what. Only if she could join them…be a part of them…by being Harry's girlfriend and not his best friend's sister! She wondered 'how Hermione could be so pathetic…sitting with two people she almost shagged'…even if Ginny knew there was nothing much between Hermione and Ron she couldn't stop herself from looking at every little bad thing she had. And right now in Ginny's eye, Hermione sitting with Ron and Harry so casually as if nothing was different…as if she was never Ron's girlfriend and isn't Harry's now…was a bad thing. Worst of all….Hermione and Harry were sleeping in one room IN HER HOUSE even if on two different beds it still bothered her that her mother could have permitted such a thing.

After Ron had left the couple alone, Harry scooted closer to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her…they spoke for a long time probably having a serious discussion and later talking and teasing….with Hermione giggling whilst Harry tickled her sides…at the end they shared a passionate kiss which was soon turning into an intimate one. Controlling themselves Harry and Hermione walked back into the house. The last thing which Ginny could take was to see Harry and Hermione in their love bubble.

The Weasley's should be glad that the house didn't catch fire overnight with the way Ginny's blood was boiling with all the pent up jealousy and anger she held.

AN: Do leave a review after your done reading please! It helps to write more and better.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

AN: Thank you for the great reviews. Here is another one. Let me know what you think.

Before even Teddy could start crying Hermione was sobbing nonstop for the past twenty minutes and her mother really wanted Harry to get home ASAP. She couldn't handle Teddy and Hermione at once, now that Teddy was trying to stand up taking support of the furniture around and walk there were more chances of him to fall and hurt himself. Just then Harry appeared in the chimney with all the green flames around him, surprising Teddy making him fall on his butt, and start crying. Harry rushed to take him but Jane was closer, she told Harry to go upstairs and take care of Hermione. Without knocking on the door Harry went inside to see Hermione sitting at the window with a napkin and sobbing. He reached her and wrapped his arms around her, "darling what's wrong?" he whispered resting his chin on her small shoulder. "I don't want to leave Teddy alone." Hermione managed to say in between her sobs. Harry turned her so she could face him and lifted her chin to look into her eyes, they were swollen and red showing that she had been crying for a long time. She buried her face in Harry's arms and tried to calm herself down. "Am I being silly? I know Mom, Dad and Kreacher will look after him…but am gonna miss him too much…I want to see him every day I want to see all that he learns…he has also started to walk…almost walk…he even tries to talk to us…I want to hear his first word and everything he does Harry!" Hermione stomped her foot like child, and sat on the bed, wiping her tears. "Your right Hermione…" Harry said with a sigh, "even am gonna miss him way too much…but why waste our time now? Instead of crying over not being able to be with him let's spend our last two day together having fun, even your parents are going to miss you. Go wash your face and come down I'll make some tea for all of us. Even Teddy would like to have some." Harry said with a wink. Hermione shook her head and pointed her index finger while scolding him, "Harry don't give him too much of tea, he wrinkles his nose when he has to drink milk…you better not mess with his eating habits." Harry raised both his arms to show his resignation and nodded; Hermione laughed at his childish behavior and pushed him out of her room.

The couple was to leave within two day for their final year at Hogwarts, both dreading the fact that Teddy would be all alone. Not exactly alone but not with them either.

Just a few days back they had met up with their other friends along with Ron and Ginny there was also Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, and even Cho. Some of them were surprised to see that Harry and Hermione were together now but most of them knew the two would end up together. When at first Harry was with Ginny, Cho had just a little bit of hope that maybe just maybe they had some chances…but when she got the news of Harry and Hermione being together…she simply shook away all her hopes, knowing that there was no way she could compete Hermione in any way. During their reunion Cho and Hermione were having friendly conversations which surprised Harry…he knew Hermione was not the one to act all possessive but was not expecting Cho to not hold any grudges against Hermione for the first and last messed up date. Hermione didn't speak to Harry about her insecurities, not willing to put a sour spot in the friendship of his and Ginny's. Everyone was looking forward for a new term to start. Specially Harry, Ron and Hermione, with Harry and Hermione being head boy and head girl and Ron the captain of the Quidditch team. They were hoping for the year to be nothing less than fun!

When Hermione came downstairs she saw her mother assisting Teddy while he tried to stand, and Harry was in the kitchen pouring three cups of tea. She went near him, when he had set the kettle down she wrapped one hand around his neck and with the other in his messy hair pulled him down for a steamy kiss. When they heard some loud clearing of throat they pulled away and tried to straighten themselves. Hermione took hers and her mother's cup and headed to where she was sitting on the floor with Teddy. Harry joined them after her cleared the kitchen counter, when Harry sat on the couch Teddy rushed towards him crawling as fast as he could. And made a puppy dog face so that Harry would give him some tea, Teddy knew that Harry would not deny him anything and thus he took complete advantage of it. Hermione was staring at Harry with a pointed look. And Harry too gave Hermione a similar puppy dog face. Hermione groaned and said, "You two are going to be the death of me." Then she called for Teddy knowing very well that little tea would never be little for her two boys. She smiled thinking how these two men she thought were hers. Teddy went towards Hermione and pouted once again, she grinned at his smartness and pulled him on her lap giving him little sips of tea. Every time Harry saw Hermione and Teddy together it created a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, there was this anticipation he had of a similar scene only instead of Teddy she might be holding their child, not that Teddy was not his son…just that the anticipation of the two of them going that far to have their own child or maybe children, was making Harry feel above the sky. Hermione too noticed the way Harry looked at them; at first she thought that it must be just to see how she handles him but the intensity of his stare was always more than a random look. Even now she could feel him staring at them, probably with a smile on his face? She wondered and looked up but was disappointed that he was busy with his cell phone. "Am sure you're going to miss your cell phone too Mr. Potter." Hermione said in a mocking tone which made Jane look at her over the brim of her cup. "Why, yes Ms. Granger…it has proved to be very useful for us in the past month or so…would you deny that now?"Harry stood up tucking the phone in his pocket and went to sit beside Hermione and Teddy. "Unfortunately I don't miss "things" Mr. Potter I am fonder of the people around me." Hermione retorted immediately. Now smirking mischievously Harry asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh my my…I guess I made a mistake in judging you then…tsk tsk" Harry rubbed his chin, pretending to be in deep thought and asked, "how about we leave all your books Ms. Granger? They are unnecessarily heavy and of course we could share mine, it would be convenient too don't you think?" At this even Jane nodded in approval in Harry's direction getting a wink from him in return. Now thoroughly annoyed and lost at the battle of words, rather lost at the intense stare Harry was giving her, sending waves of shiver down her spine one after the other, she chose not to reply. Sensing the three kids needed some time for themselves Jane got up taking everyone's cup and announced, "Am going out at the clinic and later at the market with your dad if you need anything just give a call." Quite subtle in her act she left the house in less than ten minutes winking at Harry behind Hermione's back.

The moment they heard the door click shut Hermione and Harry looked at each other simultaneously and Harry pulled her with such force she almost fell on his lap all the while holding teddy firmly so that he doesn't get scared with the sudden jerk. Harry kissed Hermione hard and rough, all the intensity of his stare coming into that kiss. Hermione tried holding teddy and pulling Harry closer at the same time. When she realized that teddy was probably watching she pulled away blushing furiously, playing with Teddy's small fingers she said in a voice barely audible, "Harry we should stop kissing in front of teddy." Harry leaned forward and sucked her earlobe igniting a muffled moan from Hermione and whispered, "We will stop kissing when he starts talking." To see whether he was being serious she turned to look at him and was met with his very serious expressions. Before Harry tried to do anything else Hermione got off with teddy but Harry pulled them onto his lap and kept a firm hold so that Hermione could not escape. Teddy was giggling with all the jerks he was getting. Harry then started kissing the back of Hermione's neck, "Harryyy!" she moaned softly in resignation and a tiny bit of complain in her voice. At last Harry stopped his cruel ministrations and turned Hermione so that she and Teddy were facing him sideways. Harry had to try something and he felt like he was running out of time as every day of leaving teddy grew closer. "Teddy…" Harry started slowly looking at him, "ask mom…why she is being so shy...when it's just you and me around?"…. Teddy was more interested in Harry's watch than his question, but a very surprised Hermione was looking at Harry's face, when he looked up at her she averted her gaze downwards staring intently at the way Teddy was fidgeting with the belt of Harry's watch. Her blush rising with every passing second and her lip was suffering the assault of her nervous chewing. Their heart beating faster as the time passed. When at last she found her voice and Gryffindor courage she replied too softly to be heard, "Teddy…tell dad that…" she looked away from the two of them hiding her face with her hair. Harry pulled her closer so that she looks back at him and prompted, "That…" now Hermione needed efforts to breath she tried to look at Harry but failed badly. When she did look up it was still not directly into his eyes. "Harry…" Hermione stared and once again he prompted with a small, "hmm?" irritated she looked into his eyes, hers begging to let her off the hook, "Please!" she said but knew Harry would not mercy her….this time… "Please...what?" he asked evenly. He saw how Hermione's chest rose and fell with her labored breathes but was not giving up. He left her loose resting one arm over teddy's back and the other on the arm of the couch. Giving her complete freedom to walk away physically but held her in place with his eyes. "Alright I don't know why I am being so shy with you but….I really don't know what has got into me….Goodness Harry will you stop staring at me with such eyes?" flushed Hermione bit her lower lip tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned to kiss Harry into a sensual breath taking kiss. Harry gripped Hermione's waist to keep her from grinding above him, they took all the time they needed to convey all their emotions and desire in that lip lock. When they broke apart Hermione sat beside Harry with a satisfied sigh and teddy crawled into her lap. The pair sat holding hands and blushing furiously. Harry got up turned around and kissed Teddy on top of his head and said, "I love your mom very much Teddy, tell her to never leave us…there is no way we would ever leave her." He ruffled teddy's hair and turned to leave."Teddy, daddy doesn't need to worry about me leaving him or you…you two have me wrapped around your fingers. Tell him teddy that mom wants to come home…" Hermione trailed off wondering if she is taking things too fast. She got up and reached where Harry was standing grinning and speechless, she handed Teddy over to him when harry said, "Soon Hermione…I'll take you home." There was an unspoken promise in his voice and eyes. Hermione nodded and went in the kitchen to look after Teddy's dinner. The doorbell rang and harry went over to open the door to let the Grangers in, as soon as Teddy saw Mr. Granger he leapt into his arms, smiling Jane rushed to see Hermione in the kitchen when their eyes met Hermione blushed and went over to hug her mother, and softly said… "I love him so much mum…" Jane held Hermione's face in both her hands looking into her daughter's bright eyes and a smile she could not contain. Harry was looking from a distance and had a proud smile on his face both Hermione and Jane turned to look at him smiling Jane shook her head and everyone got back to their respective work.

After dinner Jane and Harvey went with a sleeping Teddy in his room and Harry and Hermione had just finished clearing the kitchen. They were standing against the counter facing each other. Hermione was spinning Harry's cell phone on the counter when she absentmindedly unlocked it not really knowing what she was going about. She was surprised to see an image of hers and Teddy looking back at her. The one which harry must have taken before she accused him of ignoring her, she thought. She turned to look at harry who was staring back intently gnawing her reaction. Before Hermione could utter a word he pulled her by her waist and kissed her deep and hard. Hermione heard her parents descending footsteps and she pushed him away before running out of the kitchen. But not before the pair didn't witnessed the hunger in the other's eyes.

AN: Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

AN: Thanks a lot for all the reviews. I really appreciate your thoughts. I wished to ask if anyone has an issue with my writing pattern. I hope you all would let me know. There is this slight change in my pattern of writing in answer to a specific review, I don't know if I will continue with it…let's see.

Molly was glad that Fred and George were home…she felt like the house was eating her alive with Ginny and Ron at school and no one around to throw tantrums unnecessarily.

She missed Charlie so much but could not speak about it to anyone but Arthur. She missed him terribly so did everyone else in the house, no more letters coming from Romania and no more awaited visits of her elder son. The months after the war had been miserable for all the Weasley's, she was glad that Hermione found her parents safe and healthy as well as she was proud of how Harry took immediate responsibility of Teddy. She wished she could have helped Harry with teddy but somewhere deep down she knew that everyone needed their personal space and time to heal.

"Molly, dear don't stress yourself so much with all the work you do and then such over thinking of things around." Arthur said sitting beside her in their small but cozy room. "I have never been able to come up with a solution on thinking and working you know that, very well dear husband!" Molly said smiling and kissing Arthur on his cheek. She observed how his face was looking older everyday but no one could ever wipe away that smile off his face and good nature he held in his heart.

"I am worried about Ginerva." Molly said frowning. Arthur let out a huff of breath and rubbed his forehead. "About Ginny and Harry you must be worried?" he asked, Molly nodded, "She has been caught up with him for like a life time now, at the beginning I considered it to be some silly fascination she held, but she never loved him any less, even after meeting him it kept on growing, I also thought…like Ron she would become a good friend with Harry but…" Molly trailed off with a distant look. After minutes silence she said, "Even Harry liked her Arthur…what changed…why Hermione and Harry do what they did? I don't wish to be mean with Hermione or Harry I consider them as my own children…what I am saying is, did they not consider the feelings of their best friends? They suddenly walked away leaving Ron and Ginny hanging with hope…I feel they didn't do it right." Molly said shaking her head in refusal.

"Your right Molly! Everything you said is absolutely correct…you have been watching the four of them together for a handful of years now…" Molly nodded, and Arthur continued. "….Then tell me…don't you see how Harry and Hermione are at ease now? How Hermione has been giving up everything for Harry time and time again all this long and does things the way he wants even now. She doesn't need to force herself she agrees with what Harry feels and they are on the same track all the time even if their goals are different. Can't you see the relationship of a married couple already, when you look at their co-ordination with Teddy?….Yes… a few months back Harry did like Ginny and such was the case with Ron and Hermione too. But what they had seemed like some teenage attraction…the discomfort, alert behavior when the other would be around, it was all a result of sexual tension among them. With a year of being away from family and safety Ron, Harry and Hermione have matured more than what we think…they have gone through things Ginny…or for that matter even we are not capable of understanding. Even Ron had difficulty at accepting rejection form Hermione at first; I could see it when she left to search for her parents and never returned until that evening. But certain relations cannot be stretched beyond their capacity he accepted that well and for that I am proud of him. Harry's expectation of a partner have changed in the matter of a year of suffering and Hermione has kept up with him all along…somewhere in the middle of it all raising her own requirements and expectations from Ron who is not able to keep up with her and thus bringing Harry and Hermione more close where they crossed the line of friendship…they too are bound to act on their feelings, how can we expect them to do the right thing? And how will it remains right for everyone? They had two choices...one in which they choose to be with each other and be happy forever or they could have chosen to be with our kids taking care of everyone's feelings but theirs… and in the coming future no one would have ended satisfied with such a half hearted choice. It would just be an existence of lonely and regretting souls looking at each other with longing in their eyes." Arthur summoned a glass of water after his long explanation.

Molly gave him a minute to breathe and asked in a defeated voice, "then as a mother what should I do for my daughter and keep her from hurting herself?"

Arthur nodded thinking and after some time he said "the only thing you could do is to help her see how things have changed for everyone and she should also try to see how happy her friends are together i.e. if she wishes to keep up with their friendship."

Molly nodded, "Hmmm you're right I will see how she has been doing so long and then decide what's to be done." The tired pair kissed each other good night and hoped that things could get better for everyone.

Ginny was sitting in the great hall for breakfast and Dean joined her, they still were able to keep their friendship steady for that she was glad. Whereas Ron, Hermione and Harry were behaving as if nothing had changed among them. Harry and Hermione took care of it that they would be in their limits around Ron and spend their intimate time in their own dorm. "Hello Ginny…Dean." Hermione said as she sat down beside the red head and got a nod from Dean and Ginny smiled at her, which was not unfriendly or fake but nor was it wholehearted.

Harry and Ron joined them in a while discussing Quidditch and the owls started coming in…all at once. Not just the new first year students but also the elder one got eager to receive letters and parcels. By the time the swarm of birds had left, the voices in the great hall had increased. Surprised to receive a letter from Kreacher, Harry was reading it furiously when he couldn't take it anymore he simply pushed away all the breakfast bowls and plates and jumped over the table and cramped to fit between Hermione and Ginny. Once settled he showed Hermione the letter he received.

Dear Master and Miss,

Kreacher is writing to Master and Miss with the help of magic and Kreacher is very sorry to make magic with no order from Master and Miss. Kreacher hit Kreacher with a pot thirty times for today is thirty September. Kreacher only wanted to let know Master and Miss that today Master Teddy said the name of Miss. Master Teddy now will says Muma Muma all of time. Master Teddy says Muma when angry, hungry or when laughing and playing with Kreacher and parents of Miss. Now Master Teddy walks very nicely and does no like to drink milk with no chocolate in it. Kreacher thinks that Master Teddy will now grow chocolate teeth soon with all the crying Master Teddy dos. Master Teddy is become naughty and breaks all the toys and pulls Kreacher nose and ear when kreacher feeds milk. Everyone are doing very nice and healthy. Everyone is missing Master and Miss, Kreacher will wishes that Master and Miss are dos good in studies and will come home soon. When Miss Parents told kreacher to send the letters of them to Master and Miss Kreacher also send this letter. Kreacher will wishes that Master is no angry with kreacher.

Kreacher.

By the time Hermione had finished reading she had a broad smile and a few spilled tears on her cheeks. She wiped them off and looked up at Harry who had a similar grin. She gave him the letter which her mother had send for Harry which said similar things about Teddy only with better grammar and more detail. The couple shared this new progress of their godson with their friends and everyone wished to see Teddy in person. No one except the two Weasley's had seen Teddy. Most of the students lingered in the great hall longer than usual as it was a Saturday morning.

Later that day after the Quidditch practice the trio and Neville had planned to study together in the Gryffindor common room because Harry and Hermione were missing that place a lot. So it became like a routine for them to spend their weekend with the others in the common room and the nights to themselves. Ron would spend his free time lying or eating around or with Seamus and sometimes with Neville i.e. whenever he was free from Luna. After the battle Ron had somehow started respecting her a bit more than what he did before…also he could tolerate all her dreaminess and theories of the creatures he never heard of, surprisingly Ron's tolerance had increased and Luna's 'not so normal behavior' was becoming normal.

Saturday and Sunday had passed all too quickly, Harry was glad he could free himself off his studies for Sunday evening. Hermione was sitting on the love seat in their small common room holding Kreacher's letter and reading it over and over again. She didn't even realize when Harry had entered and sat on the couch beside.

"Hermione." Harry called to her resting his chin between his thumb and index finger. Hermione tried to smile but it soon faded off her face, she got up and sat on Harry's lap and hugged him.

"Harry I wish to see Teddy." Harry pulled her more closer not knowing what to say, he kissed her below her ear and rubbed her back, Hermione did the same just buried her digits in his all-time messy hair.

They were soon lying on the couch with Harry on top kissing and sucking on all the bare skin he found, Hermione was grinding against Harry to get the needed friction. The pair had set a constant pace, where they didn't really make out but got enough of the other. Many times when Harry had the urge to take off Hermione's top or blouse they stopped…knowing there's no stopping once she got naked. The dominance in Harry's eyes still made Hermione melt in and out but she was getting bold every time they got intimate. Hermione wore shorts and tank top while sleeping so that Harry got more of her bare flesh whenever she took advantage of getting Harry shirtless which happened often.

After their little session on the couch Harry and Hermione were lying on Harry's bed as usual in the dimly lit room.

"Is it possible that Headmistress McGonagall might give us permission to visit your parents and Teddy next weekend?" Harry asked tracing patterns on Hermione's arm.

She looked up from his shoulder and processed what he had just said. "You're brilliant! I guess it won't hurt to just ask right?! We will do it first thing tomorrow after breakfast and we should ask Ron too if he would come…I hope he does he never came at my place after all…and Neville and Luna and Ginny too….what do you think?"

Harry chuckled and kissed Hermione's forehead, "I doubt she might let us all go…you and I could take the privilege of being the head boy and girl."

Hermione thought for a while. "So let's do this…..how about we first go talk to Professor McGonagall ask if she might let us all go and then ask the others if they would come. That way no one would feel bad!"

Harry smiled and said "Good plan now enough of talking!"

He then resumed kissing her neck and all that he could get of her. Wondering how long he can keep a hold on himself from going to the next level with her, knowing very well that Hermione won't stop him,

Harry wanted it to be a special night and not just a hormone induced wanton.

AN: the mistakes in Kreacher's letter are purposely thinking that he can't do well with grammar and spellings. I didn't make any spelling mistakes in his letter for reading benefit.

Don't forget to leave a review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

AN: Once again thanks for all the reviews…let's see how this chapter goes?!

No one knew why the Head girl and Head boy were in such a rush to be done with their breakfast but the way they were at it seemed like there was some serious emergency. Harry and Hermione had slept late the previous night since the intimacy between the two had lasted for hours together and were running late for breakfast. Ron and Neville did observe this but were waiting for the two to speak-up. Ginny just couldn't keep her curiosity at bay; she tried to talk to them, mostly Harry but got nothing more than single words in reply.

Harry and Hermione stood up simultaneously and turned to look and Ron, "Ron we will see you in class." Hermione informed him and the pair almost ran for the Headmistress office.

Harry was about the bang the door but before his fist could land on the door, it flew open and a startled Malfoy stood in front of them. Confused Harry lowered his hand and stared at Draco uncertainly. He cleared his throat and Hermione moved closer to Harry to let him pass, Harry shrugged at Hermione's unspoken question and stepped into the office. Minerva asked the pair to settle down and give her a minute to clear some important paperwork. In the mean time Albus Dumbledore smiled at both Hermione and Harry with a slight nod, and like most of the time when Hermione had visited the Headmistress's office she looked over at the portrait of Severus Snape and her eyes shone with gratitude likewise the former Headmaster gave her a nod of understanding…once again! Completely opposite to this exchange Harry and Severus Snape simply grazed a glanced at the other every time they came across.

Minerva took off her glasses set them on a stack of papers and turned her attention towards the head students. "What can I do for the two of you?"

Nervous Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Headmistress, I completely understand that being the head students is for the benefit of the school and the responsibilities do provide us some privileges which are not supposed to be misused. But this is a request which I and Harry would like to make."

Not knowing what the two might want Minerva nodded and waved her hand for them to precede. Harry started saying, "We were wondering if you could let us visit Hermione's parents in the coming weekend? And if our friends Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville could come along with us…..for the weekend? Please!"

The headmistress raised her eyebrows at this…not expecting the two to make such a request hence she wanted to know the reason. "And what makes you make such a request?"

Restless Hermione answered immediately, "I really wish to see Teddy…it seems like a life time since I saw him last…and since Neville and Luna didn't see him yet we thought they could come along and so could Ron and Ginny instead of staying back alone." Hermione almost…almost rambled the last part in her haste to convince the headmistress.

"Well Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger you both being the head students I could grant you a weekend free but to go home and visit your parents for no emergency feels wrong…but taking into consideration that Mr. Potter has a Godson and you Ms. Granger assist in his upbringing I can grant you this permission only this one time! Under one condition that you two cannot attend the Hogsmade trip which is at the end of this month. As for your friends joining you…well I won't let them go for the whole weekend like the two of you will…instead they could just stay at your place for a day and be back at school before dinner, as well as I require a letter from their parents or guardian saying that they too agree to send their child away from school for a day. Is that clear?"

Harry nodded and Hermione beamed at the headmistress. They both said their thanks and left, once the door behind was shut Hermione hugged Harry with all that she had, she was more than happy at how things turned out. "Harry we should go and send Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Lovegood to let them know so that they could send their letters as soon as possible?!" Hermione suggested while passing the gargoyle. So they headed for the owlery. At last they reached for their first class in time.

At lunch Harry had called Luna to join them and everyone sat together, Harry nodded at Hermione so she could tell the others what they had planned. "So, like we told you guys that Teddy has started saying 'muma' and other things we really wish to see him, we went to Headmistress McGonagall and asked her if we would visit him and my parents during the next weekend. We thought that since Neville and Luna have not seen him yet you might like to come along and so would Ron and Ginny?"

At this unexpected plan of event there was quite a happy response from the others, except one! Luna was more than happy to visit Hermione's Muggle house since she had not been to any before. Harry continued to tell them about the condition applied on him and Hermione and the group felt sad that the two could not come for their next Hogsmade trip!

"Oh yes and we also sent a letter to your respective homes to get a letter for the Headmistress saying that your parents won't mind." Hermione said proud of herself and Harry.

Just when Neville and Luna were about to thank her, a furious Ginny slammed her hand on the table and said, "That's enough! Stop getting your way all the time Hermione…You should have asked us before simply deciding everything by yourself! Stop trying to do everything perfectly because everyone doesn't see the world through your eyes. Enough with the bloody perfection!" with this the redhead stormed away leaving everyone speechless.

After a few seconds Hermione composed herself and looked at Ron, Neville and Luna… "I am sorry!" she said and hung her head low while leaving the great hall, wiping away the few tears which fell over while getting up and leaving. Harry turned to look at the three, Ron's ears had turned red and Harry wondered if it was with embarrassment or anger at his sister's action.

The boys seemed uncomfortable but Luna made it worst for Harry when she said in a dreamy voice, "At least she had finished her lunch!"

Harry wanted to go behind Hermione but he knew there was no point in doing so. Ron and Neville turned to look at Harry expecting him to say or do something.

Harry had a defeated look on his face as he said sounding ashamed of himself, "Both Ginny and Hermione need time…to calm down! I wish to have a word with Ginny later today." He ended looking at Ron as if taking his permission, to which Ron only nodded knowing better than to fall in the middle of it all.

"How about we talk to Hermione and tell her that we really liked her doing everything and we are not disappointed whenever you talk to Ginny?" Neville suggested glancing at Harry and Ron. The boys could only nod in response.

"That's a very good idea Neville. I am sure things will go better that way!" Luna said and got up before kissing Neville on his cheek and making him blush. Harry and Ron smiled a bit and left for their next class. Both not liking the idea of leaving Hermione alone but didn't know what to approach her with either.

When all the classes for the day ended Harry went to his and Hermione's dormitory. She was not in their small common room so he headed for her room and found her at the study table writing furiously on a piece of parchment. He went and sat on the behind her chair. Hermione noticed him settle but didn't look around.

"Studying to distract yourself?" Harry asked. And Hermione only hummed and nodded. Harry rubbed his face and sighed and stood beside the table.

When Hermione was about to dip her quill in the ink bottle he made it disappear without taking out his wand. He was intensely staring at Hermione when she huffed and looked up at him setting the quill aside. "What is it?" she asked bitterly.

Harry had realized from her lack of reply before that something was off. He had not expected her to be angry at him or angry at all…he thought that she might be sad…after all she had left crying earlier!

"What's wrong Hermione?" he asked slowly.

Pushing the chair with force she got up and sat herself on the edge of the bed. Right now she could only recollect the mean words which Ginny had said to her, and the fact that Harry had not come right away to console her also ticked her a bit more than necessary. She didn't feel like visiting her parents and Teddy after what happened with Ginny.

The silence lasted for a long time between the two. Harry walked towards the door and Hermione looked at his retreating figure in shock not expecting her boyfriend to leave her at THIS moment. More heart broken than being angry she walked towards the window and stared at nothing in particular with a blank mind.

Harry locked her door from the inside and turned to see her standing at the window. Whilst walking in her direction he took of his tie and a few buttons from his shirt. Hermione turned around to face an empty room but saw Harry instead. A bit taken aback, her eyes widened and lips parted with her sudden intake of breath, Harry took the chance to kiss her rather forcefully, surprising her once again. He pushed her to lean against the table, glad that there wasn't any ink bottle to trip. The vigorous kissing and touching lasted for a while long and they parted to look at the other's flushed face.

"I thought you left." Hermione said and looked away.

Harry replied wondering if he did wrong. "I thought you needed time and you would not listen unless you had calmed down."

"I know! But it's been hours since I left…where were you all along?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I attended all the classes Hermione!"Harry stated as if it was an obvious fact.

"Oh!" was all Hermione could say not expecting that his priority could be the lectures rather than it being her.

"I tried to take as many notes as I could so that you didn't feel like you missed on anything. I even forced Ron to take some…we did take more than what we usually do…so I hope it's at least half of what you might have taken." Harry said sheepishly.

Hermione smiled clearly impressed at his thoughtfulness and rewarded him with a steamy kiss.

Harry was more than grateful to have Hermione back to normal. He then told her about his intentions of having a word with Ginny. Hermione was not much pleased with this idea.

"Harry I know that I might sound really mean but I don't really think that Ginny has moved on…she never really accepted the fact of you and her not working out or us being together. I don't like the idea of you talking with her!"

Harry took a deep breath and tried to reason with Hermione's insecurities. "Hermione, darling, I know that you don't find it right at this moment but for the sake of avoiding such incidents in the future I really wish to clear things out right now. Maybe Ginny didn't speak much during our talk last time with Ron being around?! Let me have a word with her…Please?" Hermione reluctantly gave in to his pleading eyes.

Harry gave her back the bottle of ink and went to freshen up before 'his word' with Ginny.

AN: Small?! :(

Tell me what you think…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

AN: Hello everyone, I know it's a very late update…but I was completely caught up with assignments and stuff! I am really sorry…

"Hey Ginny, Harry is looking for you. He is in his dormitory." Neville said while passing her and headed outside the Gryffindor common room to a waiting Ron and Luna.

"I Told Ginny that Harry is looking for her." Neville informed them and the trio went to see Hermione. When they entered their common room they were surprised to see Hermione and Harry studying.

Hermione was taking the notes which Harry had managed to take and she praised him for his effort. When Harry looked up to see that the three had arrived he took his leave. Hermione had no idea that her friends were going to be around. Harry was about to go looking for Ginny but thought of scanning the map first. He was surprised to see Ginny on the astronomy tower instead of the common room, where he had expected her to be.

He simply waved at the others and left.

"You know, I am fine and you guys don't need to waste your time on me. You could rather study or do something else." Hermione said when everyone had sat around.

Ron shook his head and said, "None of us agree with what Ginny said and we wanted you to know that we are really glad for all that you did."

Hermione asked feeling better, "You are? Honestly?"

Neville and Ron nodded and said a firm "Yes we are!" in unison.

Neville scratched his head and said, "Good you told my grandmother already or else I would have gone through some 'not so good' inquisition…" at this the group burst into laughter.

They kept on talking of nothing in particular when there was a tap on the window. Everyone looked around to see a brown owl holding a letter.

/

"Hi Harry." Ginny greeted him with a shy smile and Harry realized what Hermione said about her not getting over was true.

"Hey Gin! What are you doing up here?"

"I was waiting for you….it a nice place to talk."

Harry huffed at her cheesy response and started so say something when Ginny interrupted him.

"Can I have my say first…this time?" she asked biting her lower lip and Harry nodded.

"When we spoke the last time about our relationship not working, I was about to apologies for my behavior towards Teddy and you all those months back. But you didn't let me finish, saying that you didn't wanted me to apologies. But I wished to say something since then." She took a deep breath and continued, "I want us to try Harry!"

When Harry looked at her in shock she raised her hand to stop him from saying anything and took a step towards him.

"Just for a month or two…I can show you that things will work for us, much better than what you have with Hermione I swear if it doesn't then…then I give up."

Ginny was close to tears when she said, "you need to give me a chance Harry you can't just ask me to move on from the past ten years I loved you. Be the way you are with Hermione and give me a chance."

Ginny was now standing right in front of Harry with tears streaming down her face. Harry was about to refuse to her bizarre idea but Ginny launched herself into his arms and kissed him. Harry tried his best to not be rough and held Ginny by her arms and pushed her away. Before she could say anything or before he could scream at her Harry turned to leave, but stopped dead in his tracks not expecting nor wanting to see that specific person at his very moment of his life.

\\\

Hermione settled back down on the couch after taking the letter from the owl which she knew had come from probably Kreacher or her parents. She opened the letter while the others chatted away.

The letter was from her mother, she gave her some details about the latest happenings and the best news which completely cheered her up washing away the bitter words of Ginny.

She told the others about it and was dying to tell Harry. Neville, Luna and Ron took their leave, and out of habit Hermione went into Harry's room only to find it empty. She turned to leave but her gaze fell upon the map which was sitting on Harry's study table. She went to see where he might be and headed to the astronomy tower.

/

A very frustrated Harry was standing looking at his shoes with a clenched jaw on the moving staircase waiting for the other one to join it. When he felt the thud of the other stair joining, he looked up to see an extremely happy Hermione standing in front of him clutching a paper which seemed like a letter. Before he could say anything she jumped in his arms and embraced him tightly.

Harry stepped back and pulled her along with him before the stair could change. Feeling better after Hermione's hug Harry smiled a bit, but the annoying taste of Ginny's lips on his lingered and Harry wanted to tell Hermione about it but didn't wish to ruin her happy mood.

"What has got you over the top Hermione?"

"THIS!" Hermione said showing him the letter which she held. Walking down the corridor towards their common room Harry quickly scanned it and grinned looking at Hermione,

"This is so fucking good Hermione! Now I wish to see him as soon as we can." Knowing that Harry was too happy to know that Teddy had now learned to say 'dada' she ignored the curse.

"I know, now you will understand why I was crazy to see him a few days back. He even says kreacher in his own way which mum can't comprehend." Hermione said laughing, trying to imagine Teddy reaching with extended arms for Kreacher to take him.

They reached Harry's room and Hermione started clearing his table of scattered books. Harry rested his head on the headboard thinking of two opposite things. One, he really wished to clear the burden of Ginny kissing him as soon as he could. Other than that he wanted to see Teddy in Hermione's arms calling her 'muma'. The cherry on the cake was that he would also reach out towards him now calling him 'dada'.

He didn't realize that he had a goofy grin on his face until Hermione pointed it out. "I really want to see you and Teddy together when he calls you 'muma'." Harry said when Hermione sat across from him on the bed. At this Hermione blushed and could only nod, knowing very well why Harry had these feelings. Even she wished to have Teddy in her arms when she spoke with Harry, just like a couple might, a married couple to be specific. She corrected herself internally and blushed further.

Harry was about to kiss her hard but he felt guilty that she didn't know about the kiss with Ginny. So he became serious and started thinking of a good time than the current one before he broached the delicate topic.

"So how did your 'word' with Ginny go?"Hermione asked when she noticed Harry's serious posture.

Harry was surprised that Hermione came out of her happy bubble so quickly and wanted to talk about Ginny willingly. He took a deep breath and looked down at his watch; it was almost time for dinner.

"Let's have dinner first, and then we can talk about what happened with Ginny." Harry said and went to go about his business.

Hermione shuddered and tried to calm herself instead of thinking what must have 'happened' between them, knowing very well that it won't be good if Harry was avoiding the subject.

The great hall was almost full when Hermione entered alone, Ron had called Harry for a quick discussion regarding the next Quidditch practice. She saw Ginny and Neville sitting across each other and was thankful for Neville's presence. When she started walking towards them, Draco Malfoy approached Hermione.

"Granger" he said standing right in front of her in his usual attitude. Over her shoulder he saw Harry and Ron entering through the doors. The moment Harry's eyes landed on Malfoy a wave of panic ran over him. His expressions were of anger but eyes pleading him to not spill the beans of his encounter with Ginny. Malfoy grinned viciously and looked at Hermione's doubtful eyes.

"Was just wondering where YOUR potter was?!" Malfoy asked feeling proud of his lame statement.

Before Hermione could reply she felt Harry behind her and turned to look at him. In that moment Draco Malfoy had turned on his heals walking back to the Slytherin house table. Utterly confused Hermione sat between Harry and Ron for dinner.

Harry had informed Ron about his incident with Ginny and Ron gave his best mate the support which he needed.

Ginny swallowed her last bite of food and drank a sip of pumpkin juice from the goblet and turned in Harry's direction watching him talk with Ron and Hermione simultaneously.

"Harry." Ginny called in a soft voice to get his attention, "I hope we can start from tomorrow itself! Two months of you and me being together will solve all the unseen problems." She said with a ridiculously sweet smile, batting her lashes. Ginny saw Hermione's wide eyes, feeling proud of herself she got up and left the dining table.

Embarrassed Harry turned to look at Hermione who acted as if nothing happened and continued with her food. Harry had lost his appetite all together so he just sat there looking around nervously, waiting for Hermione to finish.

Once she was done she simply stood up and walked passed Harry not glancing back even once.

AN: Please tell me how you think this story is going?


End file.
